He hates me,He hates me not?
by The Twi-Tard
Summary: Edward Cullen has always shown animosity towards Bella. Bella never felt that same animosity... infact she liked him. But what happens when Bella is taken on a vaction and get stuck with Edward on the way to the hotel room they MUST share? ExB,M,oneshot


A/N: Hi guys this is just something that has been in my head ever since I heard of Fanfic, I just neglected to post it. I hope you guys like it, its my first story but not the first I posted so this is my baby try not to flame, constructive criticism is welcome. Pleases R&R if you have the chance. (P.S. Im not a fan of country music but the lyircs went well with this)

~OoOo~

Sarah Jones-"He Hates Me"

I met a guy last night and girl I felt the earth move  
If you'd a been there I swear you would've felt it to  
But I spilled red wine on his white shirt  
I stuttered and stumbled over all my words

Cause he's got these _green _eyes that drive me crazy  
And oh my god that smile of his just slays me  
Yeah I love him, wanna have his babies  
The only problem is he hates me...

* * *

"Bella…" A voice whispered into my ear. I was so tired I couldn't identify the voice. I grumbled in response and rolled over.

"Bella get up!" The high girly soprano yelled in frustration.

"Fuck off Alice," I mumbled once I recognized her voice.

"You two are both so stubborn," she muttered. Then in a louder voice she said, "Fine then, I guess I could go get Emmett to wake you up…" she trailed off suggestively and I shot up fully awake when she said that.

The last time Emmett woke me up… I shivered not wanting to remember.

"What is Emmett doing in my house?" I asked groggily as Rose walked in.

"Emmett," She said answering my question. "Is not here anymore, he just left to the hotel with Jasper and-" Alice clamped her little well manicured hand over Rose's mouth.

"And the bags." She piped up; Rose nodded her head in agreement.

I narrowed my eyes at them, and looked around my bed room. My eyes rested on my now half empty closet, and then I looked under my bed for my suit case and notice that was also missing. I turned back to them and glared.

"Your kidnapping me aren't you?" They both nodded and smiled. I sighed.

They told me I needed a brake from work and my boss at the library agreed so I got a few weeks off. Alice and Rose told me before hand that they were planning to take me some where, whether I wanted to or not. I definitely did not want to. Alice clapped her hands and pointed to me.

"Chop, chop! Get dressed; we are on a tight schedule." I slid off my bed as Alice bounced up and down, irritated at my deliberate slowness.

"Bella," she hissed. "If you're not ready in the next five minutes you are going to lose an arm." She spun around on her heel and stomped down stairs.

"What is her problem? Why is she all in a tizzy?" I asked Rose.

"She really wants to get to the hotel to see Jazz." She sighed weary of Alice's obsession with her twin brother, Jasper. She turned to leave to but I stopped her.

"Rose will you at least tell me where you're taking me?" She hesitated for a moment. "Well first we are going to a hotel in Port Angeles and your-" but she was interrupted by Alice.

"If you tell her anything I will personally kill you, Rosalie Hale!" Alice yelled from down stairs.

I imagined Alice like an avenger fairy wanting to murder Rose shaking 'deadly' sparkles at her, and snickered. Rose just shrugged and walked out. After I was done getting dressed I went down stairs to tell Alice and Rose I was ready. We all piled in to Alice's yellow Porsche that her brother, Edward, had gotten her in Italy. I mentally cringed at the name. Edward Cullen hated me with a passion, and I had no idea why. Alice's other brother, Emmett and her mother and father loved me. But he has hated me ever since I'd first spoken to him in 5th grade.

*Flash Back*

_It was the first day of 5__th__ grade and I rushed to Mrs. Stanley's room tugging down the pig tails my mother put in my hair. I was late because ____Renée__ wouldn't quit taking first day of school pictures. I was so focused on running my fingers through my hair so it would look presentable, that I didn't see the line of kids in the hall way, and I smacked into the one at the front. I looked up as my irritatingly bright red blush tinted my cheeks. _

_A beautiful boy with messy bronze toned hair and emerald green eyes was staring down at me. I stood up and smiled timidly at him, and he continued to stare so I decided to speak. _

"_Hi, my name is Bella." When he heard my voice he looked shocked, but the shock was quickly replaced by a cold glare. _

"_W-watch it because the next time you run into me like that I will make this year for you a living hell." His velvety voice made the words sound harsher even though he said this in a low voice. _

_I took a step back scared of his hostility and two girls stepped around the boy and turned to face him. _

"_Don't be darn so nasty to her Edward, it was an accident." The pretty blonde one said with a slight country accent. _

"_Yea," the pixie like girl, with black carefully assorted spikes, jumped in. "If you ever say something mean to our new best friend, I'm telling mom, Eddie." She smiled as he grimaced at the nick name. _

_He pushed past me muttering something that sounded like 'stupid pretty girl making me nervous' but I wasn't sure. _

_I turned to watch as he disappeared into the room marked 'Mrs. Stanley's 5__th__ grade classroom'. _

_Soon after two boys followed, one was big with curly black hair; the other was blonde and lanky. The blonde boy looked a lot like the blonde girl that defended me. I decided they must have been twins, and I was proven right when he stuck his tongue out and crossed his gray-blue eyes teasingly at the girl, who laughed, her identical colored eyes shining. _

_The blonde one stopped in front of me and smiled warmly, it made me feel at ease._

"_I'm sorry about Edward being all mean to you. See you in class." His southern drawl, though thicker than the girls, was the same and it gave me more concrete proof of my theory._

"_Bye darlin'" he said passing by to ruffle the pixie girl's hair and winking as she blushed and waved shyly. He waved back and the big curly one smiled wide showing me his dimples. _

"_You're pretty clumsy huh?" he asked teasingly poking me on the forehead. I stared up at his eyes, which were so light blue they looked clear, and nodded blushing while he chuckled. _

"_Come on Em!" snarled the boy with the green eyes when he saw curly talking to me. He rolled his eyes and waved joining the boys at the classroom door. _

_The blond and the pixie jumped in front of me with two mega watt smiles. _

"_Hi my name is Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale." She said her eyes, clear blue just like the big kids, sparkled in excitement. _

"_Just call me Rose though, I like that better." Her smile got brighter. _

"_My name is Isabella Swan; just call me Bella, I like that better." I said copying what Rose said. They both laughed and I smiled. _

"_Those two boys were Emmett Cullen, Alice's brother and Jasper Hale my brother. The mean one was Alice's other brother, Edward, don't pay him any mind sweetie." Rose cooed patting me on the head smoothing out my thick curls._

"_Bella," Alice chirped. "You should sit next to me and Rose inside the class room, right in the middle so we can share you." Rose nodded indicating that she thought the same._

_I was going to say 'Ok' but before I could they both grabbed each of my hands and hauled me over to Mrs. Stanley's room giggling._

*End of Flash Back*

Just like that we had become best friends, but Edward became my personal bully. As much as I liked him he seemed to hate me. Every day he would terrorize me doing things from putting gum in my hair to tripping me; though I was clumsy enough to be called handicapped. He would also make fun of my obvious intellect calling me a nerd, or geek.

Every time that I saw him my crush developed, and I think I had strong feelings for him. I know it's crazy to admit that I had feelings for some one who hates me, but in my defense I crushed on a side he once showed me.

*Flash Back*

"_Okay where's he at?" I asked Esme as she opened the door to the grand white mansion._

"_Up stairs, oh Bella thank you for watching him. I know you two don't get along well but Carlisle and I hade to go to work; Alice and Rosalie are off at cheer camp… I just couldn't leave him by himself and-" I held up my hands to stop her rambling._

"_Esme its fine, I understand. I promise Ill take good care of him."_

"_Bella, you're an angel. Food is in the fridge for you and him, he knows you're here, his meds are on the night stand, and call me or Carlisle if you need anything." She bent down and kissed me on the forehead. _

"_Good luck sweetie." She said closing the door behind her. _

_I blew the hair out of my face while climbing up the stairs to Edward's room. I got a little confused when I saw several identical doors, but I spotted the one with a sliver of yellow light on the underside. _

_I stepped inside and took in Edwards's haggard appearance. _

_His bronze hair was matted and wilted with sweat; his usually pale skin was so pasty to the point that it looked grey; his green eyes were no longer vibrant but glazed over with the new color of pale mint green, and lavender colored rings circled underneath._

"_Bella?" he rasped looking over in my general direction, but not at me. _

"_Yea, Edward… you okay?" I asked walking over to his bed side. _

_His sarcastic laugh was cut off by a sound indicating that he was trying to hack up a lung. _

"_Yea, can't you tell? Just peachy keen." He mumbled bitterly when he was done._

"_Is there anything I can get you…?" I offered._

"_Umm… I'm supposed to be taking some pills right now," he whispered softly, scanning the nightstand beside his bed loaded with meds of different shape, sizes, and colors._

"_Ah..." he picked up one and shook it so the contents rattled. _

"_You can get me some beer to wash it down." He suggested. His voice was so low I had to strain my ears to hear him._

"_Water? Great." I replied ignoring the beer comment._

"_Well you're no fun." He frowned. _

"_Me taking care of you isn't meant to be fun, Cullen." I sneered, annoyed by his ungratefulness._

"_Aww… don't get too worked up…__**Swan.**__" He smirked weakly._

_I turned around and left the room to retrieve his water. Who can maintain an arrogant attitude when they are supposed to be weak, and sick? Edward Cullen definitely fucking can. _

_When I came back with a glass full of ice water, he was knocked out cold. __His chest was moving up and down rhythmatically; his mouth was parted slightly and I could hear his congested breathing. I smiled slightly at the sight, he looked so innocent. _

"_Bella…" he sighed quietly, tightening his hold on the white pillow in his arms. _

_I blushed at the thought of him dreaming of me as I did of him countless times. I put the water down next to the pills, slowly sat on the bed beside him, and brushed the hair out of his face. I winced when my fingers made contact with his scolding skin. As I pulled my hand back his breathing hitched and he began to cough again. When he started to cough harder I couldn't help but to gather him in my arms and run my hand over his now flushed face. _

_Instantly he stopped coughing and sniffled like a newborn after a crying fit. I knew that if he woke up now that he would shove me off and scream obscenities at the top of his lungs, but I was content with pretending that he liked me for the moment. _

_Edward abandoned the pillow and pulled me closer to him, snuggling into my chest, inhaling like my sent like it was the air he needed to breathe. _

"_Bella…I… I'm… sorry. Forgive me…?" he mumbled. I looked down to see that his eyes were still closed, and he was breathing evenly. He was sleep talking._

"_I do forgive you Edward." I whispered combing my hand through his hair hoping that he could hear me in the dream he was having. _

_He smiled faintly and I kissed his hot cheek. Suddenly he stirred._

"_Bella..?" he croaked, bringing his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. _

_I quickly released him and stood up. He sat up and stared at me like he was hurt by my sudden movement, then said "Where is my water?" _

_I nodded to the night stand, and he took the pills gulping down the water with them. When he was done he looked over at me and grimaced, it looked like it was forced. _

"_Why are you still here? Ill buzz the intercom if I need you again. Leave." His voice cracked, but I wasn't convinced that it was from the cold. I left the room tears stinging as I plopped onto the couch. _

_I left the house a few minutes later when Carlisle came home early._

*End of Flash Back*

We were fifteen at the time that, that had happened, and we never spoke of it again. In fact it was almost as if that day never existed. He went back to bullying me and I never once fought back, but maybe if I told him how I felt he would think about what he was doing.

"Bella," Alice said breaking me out of my thoughts "Me and Rose are going to get to know our rooms with the guys if you know what I mean."

I knew exactly what she meant and grimaced at the unwanted image.

"So I'm going to be stuck inside my room by myself all day, while you guys get your freak on?" Alice and Rose looked at each other.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Well Bells you see… you're not staying by yourself. You're umm… sharing a room with Edward." Rose mumbled.

I looked at her stunned. "You're joking right?"

They shook their heads no and started to reach for the door handles.

I so wasn't ready for this. I planned on practicing how I was going to tell Edward, and by not telling me he was attending, it threw my plans off. I was so angry I saw red.

"It was Alice's idea" Rose blurted.

I shook my head. I didn't care who's idea it was, I was gunna kill em' both.

They saw my anger bubbling forth and darted out of the car sprinting towards the Hotel. I chased after them, almost catching them at the doors but I knocked into something solid. I fell, and was too embarrassed to look up.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you ran into me like that again?" a familiar velvety voice asked. I pouted and looked up; upon seeing the fear in my eyes Edward-fucking-Cullen doubled over chuckling. It wasn't the pleasant kind of laughter, more maniacal-like.

"Well," he chuckled darkly while wiping a tear at the corner of his eye. "Looks like you managed to fall on your clumsy ass again huh, Bella? Shall I begin with making your life hell? I have to keep my promise to you." I tried to glare at him but it only made him laugh harder. Then I got an idea.

"Funny Edward really," I said with a sugary sweet smile while my words were coated with venom. "But you know what's even funnier? Your dear sister, Alice, decided we will be sharing a room for the next few weeks." His laughter stopped abruptly and he looked down at me his face flickering with emotions. The ones I could make out were nervousness, anger, I think joy, and then froze on anger again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He nearly growled. I scrambled to get up so he wouldn't stomp on me or something.

"Err…that's what Rose said." I mumbled while examining his expression more closely. He not only looked angry, he also looked like he wanted to tear someone's head off and play kick ball with it.

"I am going to strangle the sparkles out of that damn pixie." He snarled while turning his back to me and striding through the hotel doors. I had to jog to keep up with him, his legs were freakishly long so five steps for me was three for him.

"Its bad enough she had Emmett drag me out of bed to come here but now I have to share a room with _you_?" He spat like the last word tasted bad on his tongue.

I felt my face drop and to hide how hurt I was, I stepped in front of him to press the button for the elevator. When the doors opened I walked in and turned my back to him. "She's on the 4th floor." I said quietly, remembering her saying something about the room being on that floor.

"No," He retorted. "She's on the 5th floor."

I turned around in time to see him press the fifth button. I rolled my eyes and pressed the forth button.

"What the hell, Bella?" he said looking at me. I didn't want him to see how much he hurt me so I answered in a steely voice.

"I said she is on the 4th floor but you and your and your dumb ass pressed the wrong button."

He looked a little taken aback by my hard voice but recollected himself some what and opened his mouth to argue. Just as he was about to say something the elevator jerked to a stop causing me to fall forward into Edward's arms. I blushed slightly at the contact and looked up expecting to see a disgusted Edward, but instead was met by an adoring and slightly amused one.

I cleared my throat and he released me immediately, I wobbled but somehow managed to steady myself. The lights dimmed and the elevator music I hadn't notice before it was gone had stopped. I didn't have a cell and when I pressed the call button on the elevator it didn't work, so I looked at him expectantly and he stared back confused.

"Well aren't you going to call for help?" I said motioning to his pocket where his expensive cell phone lay. He shook his head no and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Bella," He said slowly as if I were a child. "My phone died on the way here, and even if it hadn't, I don't get reception in elevators."

"Great now I have to be stuck in an elevator with some one who hates me." I whimpered. I was already dreading the thought of sharing a room with some one who could care less about me, but now I had to be stuck with no were to go for god knows how long in an elevator. This vacation officially sucks.

"Bella," he sighed moving close to me. I looked away so he couldn't see the tears building up in my eyes. I couldn't do this now; I wasn't ready to endure his snide comments and cold green eyes for additional time then I already had to,_ and_ have to tell him how I felt. It was too much.

"Bella please look at me." He pleaded. I shook my head but he just hooked his finger under my chin and turned my head to face him. I looked down but he tilted my head up so I would have to look at him.

"I don't hate you." He murmured piercing my eyes with his own.

"Yes you do because if you didn't you wouldn't have been so cruel to me since… since we first freakin' met!" I said as a fat tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just didn't now how to act back then. I didn't under stand how I felt when I first saw you, I rebelled against it. You know, little boys that like little girls; pull on their pony tails… or in my case stick gum in them." He smiled half-heartedly

I shook my head not bothering to acknowledge his stupid, good looking crooked smile.

"No Edward, you are still to this day utterly rude, and we are now twenty-fucking-three! You can't blame this on how you didn't under stand when you were smaller."

He sighed again. "Bella honestly I don't hate you, and you're right I can't blame it on my misunderstanding when I was younger." He paused and I thought I saw a glint in his green eyes but the lighting was too dim to be sure.

"Would you like me to show you that I don't hate you?" He whispered removing his hand from under my chin, placing his hands on my shoulders pushing my backward until I hit the wall of the elevator.

It was obviously a rhetorical question because he leaned down and kissed my collarbone. I felt my breathing hitch and he smirked into my skin. He moved his head to the side of my neck, kissing softly. Moving up he began to kiss the column of my throat, I swallowed thickly and he smiled. Then he kissed my chin, then cheekbones, then the tip of my nose. All was left was my lips. I was urging him with my eyes to kiss me. The need for it was killing me.

Instead, he moved down. Since I was wearing a dark blue scoop neck tee, and a black push-up bra underneath, my cleavage was generously plentiful. He kissed just above it, and I sucked in another breath, my face heating.

Moving to the side, up to my shoulder, He nudged away the material of the sleeve with his hand, kissing the now bare skin. I swallowed again, and I was sure he heard it along with the erratic thrum of my heart. He moved to the other shoulder, repeating the action. The only thought going through my mind was,_ kiss me_; it bounced around, resonating off the mental walls in my head.

He kissed my collarbone again while looking up through his lashes to see my reaction, and I shut my eyes tightly. I just knew that he was smiling his shit eating grin. He kissed just under the hollow of my ear, a very sensitive spot, and I fought the gasp that threatened to escape. He then moved around toward my lips.

"Kiss me," he breathed, his minty breath flowing over my heated face.

"N-n-no" I stuttered feebly, opening my eyes.

He smiled, sensing an easy victory.

"You know you want to," he whispered softly.

I swallowed, knowing full well he was one hundred percent correct. He was just so god damn irresistible. I knew I should make him stop, I knew if he was just toying it would break me… but I couldn't bring myself to say the necessary words.

Instead of giving me a chance to follow his direction, he bent down and kissed me himself. At first, it was slow and deep. Then, it got rougher. He slid one of his knees up between my thighs pinning me to the elevator wall. His hands slid under the back of my shirt, setting my back alight as they trailed up, stopping at my bra. My breaths were coming out in short bursts as he played with the clasp of it; he loosened the clasp and moved his hands to grasp my breast firmly, squeezing them gently in his palms. The tips of his thumbs brushed against my nipples, and as the electric impulse zapped down my spine causing me to arch into his hands.

"Please," I breathed, begging him to touch me more. I officially abandoned all thought of resisting him.

"So responsive, shall we try that again?" he crooned. I nodded rapidly.

I gasped as he complied by roughly pinching my nipples, rolling them around with his thumb and index finger, causing them to harden and pebble.

"Cute shirt, blue is such a nice color on you… too bad it's ruined." He sighed dramatically.

"What are you tal-" I abruptly stopped talking when he took his hands from under my shirt and ripped it off my body, along with my bra.

"Those were my favorite-"

"Ill buy you new ones." He said cutting me off.

He hastily got rid of his leather jacket and white shirt underneath, throwing it to the floor. I scanned the defined contours of his chest enjoying the view just as he was with me. I hadn't notice that while I was staring he got rid of his pants and boxers. He was now standing before me in glorious nakedness. My eyes gazed on the bronze happy trial that led to the biggest, most precious gift god graced to man. I let out a moan as he hooked his fingers in my shorts and tugged me to him; I could feel every curve of his hardness against my stomach.

"You see what you do to me, Isabella? This is all for you, just tell me you want it." He growled huskily.

I shuddered with pleasure as my mind ran ramped with all the possibilities that he just presented to me.

"I want it… Edward." I whispered biting my lip.

"I thought you would." He said smiling cheekily.

Before I could formulate a half coherent response he swiftly rid me of my shorts, and underwear throwing them somewhere behind.

My arms wrapped around his neck as our lips crashed together, tongues battling for dominance. I gave in so that I could explore the rest of him. My hands ran over his chest and back, lingering on the nice little 'v ' muscles that made him look absolutely fuckable, before steadily gripping his hard length. I felt him shudder as I stroked up and down the thick shaft.

His lips trailed from my lips to the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I moaned as he suckled and nibbled, just knowing there would be a mark. I felt his hands run down my back before gripping my thighs and hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist to steady myself.

Our bodies involuntarily ground against each other, the tip of his cock slid along my wet slit and I cried out. I shivered in anticipation as he slowed and lined himself up. He paused hesitating.

"I don't have a condom, Bella." He panted.

"I'm on the pill, Edward." I mumbled against his shoulder kissing the spot.

Apparently that was all he needed to hear because he entered me without hesitation. I gasped, partly in pain but mostly pleasure. He filled me up more than anyone else had ever done. Edward was well endowed, and though I knew instinct told him to pound away, he considerately stilled so that I could get accustomed to his length. After awhile I rolled my hips experimentally and drew in a heavy breath when the pleasure washed over me.

"Unnngg… c-can I move now?" Edward groaned.

"Uh… huh." I panted giving him permission.

He thrust into me so hard that I felt my body vibrate at the impact. I moaned as he began to go faster finding a steady rhythm.

"Jesus, Bella. You're so… fucking tight… and wet."

He pressed my back harder into the wall, and angled his hips differently, and I just about howled when I realized he found my G-spot.

"God," I cried out.

"Nope," he smirked. He shifted again and I hissed. "Try again," he growled.

I could feel myself tighten around his throbbing member, and so could he. He snaked his hand between us and pressed his thumb against my clit.

"Ohhh," I whimpered shutting my eyes tightly.

"I know your close," Edward said, leaning forward, he whispered licking the shell of my ear. "Come for me."

I knew as soon as I came when he said that, that Edward had my body totally under his control. I heard someone scream, "Edward!" and realized while I was blinded by a white flash that it was me.

"That's right, sweetie." He grunted pumping like a piston would in a fast car, bringing himself to his own release.

"Fuuucccckkkkk, Bella!" he roared as he came.

When he was done he unlatched my legs from his waist and sat me on the floor. Just as he did so the lights in the elevator flickered and got brighter, it dinged and started to move.

"Oh, shit! We gotta get dressed. Edward cursed.

I nodded franticly searching for my underwear and when I found it I slipped them on along with my shorts and bra. There was noting I could do about my torn shirt so I just took Edward's over sized tee and slipped it over my head while retrieving my discarded flip flops.

I looked over to see that Edward was fully clothed with his jacket zipped up so that no one would know he had no shirt.

The doors opened and Edward pulled me over to him and held my hand as we walked out. I knew we had silly smiles plastered on our faces, and our hair was a mess.

I blushed as the couples in the hall way gave us knowing smiles, and the old people scowled disgusted.

I blushed more profusely when one older woman shot me a thumbs up.

"Chill, out Bella." Edward whispered into my ear gripping my hand tighter.

Edward fished out a card from his back pocket with his free hand and looked at it.

"Huh, you were right we are the ones on the 5th floor."

I shook my head, my face still bright red as he slipped the card into room the room 10 key.

Before I had a chance to step in Edward picked me up shutting the door with his foot, and raced me over to the large bed, he set me down and kissed me earnestly as he hovered above me. I kissed him back enjoying it and he pulled away and rolled over next to me propping his head up on his hand.

. "I've always dreamt of doing that with you, ya' know." He said quietly.

"Really?" I asked surprised. He could've fooled me.

He lifted his other hand and placed it on my face nodding.

"Bella," He said "I have to let you know that I have always had and always will have feelings for you, as you clearly can see." He smiled referring to our recent display of affection.

"Then why were you so…" I trailed off not wanting to offend him with the words I wished to use for his behavior.

"Horrible? Monstrous? Cruel? Mean? Cold hearted? Selfish? A disgusti-"

"Yes, yes Edward but why?" I cut him off.

"Well…the reason I was so horrible to you is because I was trying to intimidate you. You made me so nervous that I wanted to try and make myself seem …" He struggled for words while unconsciously running his thumb up and down my cheek looking down at the golden bed sheet.

"I don't know... maybe to make myself seem unshakeable, but the truth was your beauty, innocence, and kindness scared me. What also scared me was that I _liked_ that all those things and more had any effect on me _at all_." He looked up and smiled a tiny smile waiting for my response.

"Well that's was unexpected but good," I said trying to sound as nonchalant as I could "Because I have always had feelings for you too."

His tiny smile got bigger and brighter as he scooted closer to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't say things like that unless you mean them. Let's not forget the fact that we will be sharing a room together for the next few weeks." He whispered just before he placed his mouth softly on mine.

"Mhmm… I mean it, best vacation ever." I breathed against his lips.

He chuckled. "It hasn't even started."

"Your right," I sighed sitting up and climbing over him to straddle his legs. "So let's get it started."

"I like the sound of that." He smirked.

* * *

Again please R&R I would really, really , REALLY appreciate it. I mean seriously Im not beyond groveling and begging ;)


End file.
